When all seems lost
by Idea man
Summary: The prolouge to the fic I'm thinking of writing. It has to do with death, but not much other bad stuff. please R


When all seems lost  
(Prologue)  
  
This story starts in Digimon 02, and this story will include all of the   
Digidestined, just so you know. It's kinda a mix between drama,   
action/adventure, romance, and all that good stuff. I'm not sure if in the   
digimon movie, they beat Ken, but I'm going to put Willis and The   
digimon Emperor in this.  
  
  
"Alright, see you later buddy." Davis said to Willis on the phone.   
He had to cut the conversation short, because it was long distance to   
America.   
"Can he make it?" Demiveemon asked.   
"Yeah, he just needs to open up a Digiport on his computer. He's   
going to call Izzy on how to do it though." Davis replied.  
"Yay! I can't wait to see Terriermon again."  
"Ah come on already. We've got to get to the school to meet   
Kari." Davis said, implying to the donuts that they were muching on.  
"And the others" Demiveemon stated, completely clueless Davis'   
crush.  
***  
"Hey Davis!" Yolie called. "Where were you?"  
"Demiveemon wouldan't stop eating the donuts my mom got me   
for breakfast." Davis said  
"He he, they were really tasty." Demiveemon said.  
"So," Cody started, "can Willis make?"  
"Yeah, he'll meet us in Greymon's area." Davis said.  
"Great!" Kari said.  
"C'mon," T.K. said, "If we're gonna do this, we've got to get a   
surprise attack."   
"Right." they all said in unison.  
"Digiport, open!" Yolie said as they all transported to the digital   
world.  
They were all going to the digiworld so that they could face Ken   
for the last time. This time, they were gonna take him down. It was a   
sneak attack against the Digimon Emperor's palace. They teamed up   
with Willis in the area Greymon was guarding.   
"Hey buddy! Good to see ya again." Davis said as he greeted   
Willis.   
"You too Davis." Willis replied.  
"Terriermon, you got bigger." Veemon said to his old friend.  
After they all greeted each other, the digimon digivolved to their   
fighting forms. Terriermon stayed as himself because of the control   
spires.  
"All right Ken, here we come!" Davis said.  
As they all headed toward the palace Cody could sense that there   
was something amiss.   
I've got a bad feeling about this, He thought.  
They came out of the woods and stopped.  
"Oh my gosh," Kari gasped.   
It was horrible. Fire everywhere. Digimon laying on the ground   
either dead, or dying. Trees completely pulled out from their roots.   
Blood from fallen slaves was everywhere. The palace had tons of holes   
all over it.  
"This is terrible," T.K. said in disgust.  
"I wonder if Ken's still alive," Yolie said with a worried look on   
her face.  
"I doubt it," Gatomon, who had de digivolved, said "This place   
looks worse than the time Tai was looking for his journal after Kari   
read it."  
T.K. looked at Kari stifling a laugh. She had a large sweatdrop on   
her head and managed fake laugh.  
"I thought I told you not to tell anyone about that." Kari   
muttered to her Digimon.  
"No, you only told me not to tell Tai." Gatomon responded. The   
others couldn't help but laugh a little.  
"Maybe we should look for Ken's body. He at least deserves a   
proper burial." T.K. said.  
"Well I guess so." Davis said reluctantly. He wanted to argue, but   
he thought about how Kari would think of him as insensitive.  
"I think we should split into pairs and look for him." Cody said.  
"Good idea, how about me and Kari go together." Davis said   
hopefully.  
"No offense Davis, but I think that we should go with our digimon   
instead." Willis said  
"I agree with Willis." Yolie said. She knew about Davis' crush,   
and his overactive hormones.  
"Oh all right." A saddened Davis said.  
They all split into different Directions, each looking for Ken.   
***  
"Hmm." Kari said looking in the kitchen.   
"BOO!"   
"Hi Gatomon." Kari said unaffected.   
"Ah, you're no fun." Gatomon said.  
***  
"Maybe he's in here Patamon," T.K. said  
He opened the door, then he and Patamon screamed so loud that   
all the others heard it, and instantly came running.  
"T.K. what's wrong?" Cody said as he arrived panting for breath.  
"Um, well I found him." he said with a pale face.   
"Lemme see," Davis said, pushing him aside. He stuck his head in   
the door and shivered. "It aint pretty."  
"Yeah, I'll say." T.K. started. "C'mon, lets get him out of here."  
Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Terriermon, and Veemon went and   
got a sheet to wrap him up in. Davis and T.K. carried him outside where   
everyone else was digging a hole to bury him in. After they all buried   
him and said a few words, they were all about to leave when Willis   
spotted something.   
"Hey guys, look at this!"  
Everyone rushed over to where Willis was.  
"What is it?" Yolie asked.  
"It… it looks like boot prints, in solid concrete." Willis replied, a   
little nervous.  
"This is kinda creepy." Kari said.  
"Yeah. I mean, what could make a boot print in solid stone?"   
Cody said.  
"Maybe we should ask the older kids." Davis suggested.  
With that, they left. Being cautious about the environment,   
around them.  
TBC  
_____________________________________________________________  
Well? What did you think? Please review; if I get 5, I'll make the next   
part. Constructive criticism is accepted, but nothing like  
"THAT SUCKED! HOW COULD YOU KILL OFF KEN!?!"  
I know that my story sucks so far, but I really like writing.  
Thanks for reading!  



End file.
